


Somewhere Only We Know (FrostIron Fanfiction)

by SylverRhyme



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Loki, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possible Mpreg(haven't made up my mind yet), Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylverRhyme/pseuds/SylverRhyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She seems to have been entertaining.”</p><p>Tony inwardly cursed himself for not bringing his phone, or for not asking JARVIS just who the hell his ‘guest’ was. Well, at least now he understood why JARVIS had sounded so strange.</p><p>He took a rather large swallow, glad for the hot trail it blazed down his throat before he turned around slowly.</p><p>“Loki. To what do I owe the pleasure of…?” Well, damn. Loki was wearing a pair of black leather pants that looked as if they had been poured onto his legs. And nothing else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Have No Idea What The Fuck Just Happened...

**Somewhere Only We Know**

An Avengers FanFic by: **_S_** _ylver **R** hyme_

MCS: Avengers, Loki

Ship: FrostIron

 **Chapter One** -

Tony frowned, running his fingers over the curves of her back as she sighed and nestled against him. He felt her smile against his shoulder, and he bent to touch his lips to golden hair. He honestly hated cuddling after sex, especially on a one-night-stand, but this one just wouldn't let go.

He had met her at the club a few blocks from Head Quarters. She was sitting at the bar, all legs and blonde hair against an emerald dress that barely reached mid-thigh. Naturally, he had walked over to introduce himself and, naturally, she had swooned as soon as he mentioned 'Iron Man'. A few drinks had led to a few other things, and now here they are, in Tony's apartment.

A soft leg slid up and over his hips, and he was just wondering if he should 'entertain' her once more when JARVIS spoke.

 _"Sir, you have a guest downstairs."_ He wondered briefly about the soft catch in JARVIS’ tone on the word ‘guest’, but put it out of his mind. Well, there’s the escape plan. Tony frowned, but decided it was for the best as he turned to...well, damn. The hell was as her name? Oh, well…

"Excuse me, miss. I can't be a rude host,” Tony said pleasantly, smiling down at her.

She giggled and he took this moment to disentangle himself from her smooth limbs and stood up, leaving the black silk sheets on the bed so that his own body was bare. She looked up at him through thick lashes, pale blue eyes looking up at him.

"Oh, Tony, don't be so formal. I told you that you could call me Lakota."

Lakota? Tony grinned. Two points awarded to Tony Stark for banging an exotic chic. Lakota giggled as he bent to press a kiss to her lips and touch that gleaming gold hair once more.

"Well, Lakota, it was a, uh, pleasure to meet you." He waggled an eyebrow and she giggled again. He chuckled, and turned to walk into his bathroom. A low whistle sounded behind him and his grin widened.

He closed the door between them and stayed with his ear pressed against the door until he heard her sigh and rustle around a bit before walking out. Tony smiled and stepped back, stretching his arms over his head.

Catching a glimpse of his back in the mirror, he turned and grinned upon seeing the scratches on his shoulders and upper back. They weren’t quite deep enough for his liking, but they still stood out bright red against his tanned skin.

He sighed and lowered his arms, looking over at the shower longingly before deciding to give the scratches a bit of air before he soaked them.

He looked around for some clothes, grunting when he found a pair of sweat pants and a black tank top that dipped low on his chest, exposing much of the Arc Reactor and a few pale hickeys on his collarbone. He pulled them on and, yawning, he stepped out of the bathroom.

He paused when he saw that Lakota must have made his bed before leaving. He examined the rather feminine attribute to his room, then shrugged before turning to walk down the hallway and then downstairs.

Once in the living room, he walked over to his mini-bar, pouring himself a glass of scotch with a few ice cubes. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and he froze. He knew that feeling.

“She seems to have been entertaining.”

Tony inwardly cursed himself for not bringing his phone, or for not asking JARVIS just who the hell his ‘guest’ was. Well, at least now he understood why JARVIS had sounded so strange.

He took a rather large swallow, glad for the hot trail it blazed down his throat before he turned around slowly.

“Loki. To what do I owe the pleasure of…?” Well, damn. Loki was wearing a pair of black leather pants that looked as if they had been poured onto his legs. _And nothing else._

Loki smirked and crossed his arms over his leanly built chest, automatically drawing Tony’s gaze down his toned stomach and narrow hips. “You are drooling, Stark.”

Tony blinked for a second, then scowled as the Norse God laughed at him. He sauntered towards Tony, making the mortal back up until his hips struck the edge of his counter. Trapped.

Loki reached out and took Tony’s drink, emerald eyes blazing as he took a sip. Tony couldn’t seem to keep his eyes off of that pale throat. Loki swallowed and he watched as the muscles convulsed and rolled under the skin. Loki set the glass down and Tony looked up to meet his eyes.

He drew in a sharp breath between his teeth as a cool hand reached up to trace the scratches he had discovered earlier. Tony gritted his teeth as he tried, unsuccessfully, to suppress a shiver as cool breath touched his face and misted over his neck. Fingers lightly skimmed a mark on the underside of his jaw before moving to follow a scratch along his shoulder. Loki smirked and Tony had to work to gather his thoughts.

“So. Why- why are you here?” He could have kicked himself at the slight shakiness in his voice. He struggled not to squirm as cool fingers dipped under the back of the shirt at his neck.

 Loki smiled and Tony’s heart sputtered in fear. It was the smile a python might give a bird before eating it alive.

“I have a favor to ask of you, Tony Stark.” A second hand joined the first, this one reaching up the back of Tony’s shirt to rest against his bare back. Loki stepped forward and they were suddenly too close, too intimate. Fingers ran up his spine, making Tony’s hands twitch with the effort of keeping still, to not struggle. Struggling would end up with him dead.

“And that favor would be?” Tony asked, gasping slightly when those cool fingers started rubbing circles in the muscles of his back under the thin material of the shirt. The pressure had his legs quivering as those hands found the sensitive nerves just under the skin. Tony’s hands did move this time, reaching out to grasp the villain’s hips just to keep from falling. The God’s skin was slightly warm under his finger tips and Tony found it hard to concentrate. The hell was Loki doing?

Loki exhaled and he found himself breathing in that cool, sweet air. “I need you…” Tony shivered. “I need you to repair something for me.” Loki’s head had lowered, his breath suddenly hot and moist on his neck. Tony shivered, that ebony hair brushing his jawline.

“And it’ll be on your table when you get to it. But first…” Loki’s arms tightened, and Tony found himself pressed against all that smooth, hard flesh. Loki’s lips moved against the tender skin where neck met shoulder and Tony had to bite his lip to keep from shuddering at the contact.

“…Hold still.” And that hot mouth descended, teeth pressing into sensitive flesh. Tony couldn’t help the moaning whine that forced its way past his teeth, nor could he control the way his spine bowed to arch himself up into the God’s touch.

His head fell back as his arms moved of their own accord, one wrapping around a narrow waist and the other reaching up until he could tangle his fingers into black satin hair. He relished the feel of those inky strands almost as much as the tugging of teeth in his neck.

Loki shivered at his touch and Tony lifted his head to flick his tongue against the pale shoulder under his nose. Loki’s arms tightened almost painfully, teeth digging in harder as his jaw spasmed. His hips bucked forward into the mortal’s, who repeated the movement almost instantly.

He sucked in a lungful of air, releasing it on a soft moan of want. Loki shuddered against him, and for a moment, Tony wondered if the God would continue this when he lifted his mouth, tongue rasping over taunt skin before he raised his head and Tony found himself drowning in emerald fire.

“Remember it’s on your table,” Loki whispered, and Tony was a bit smug at the slight quiver in his words. Then green flames, not unlike Loki’s eyes, swallowed him and Tony found his arms empty.

Deprived of the solid line of Loki’s body for support, he slid down to the floor. “Damn,” he murmured, touching the mark on his neck. It was still hot, and he could feel the teeth marks with his fingers. That bastard would discover his kink in two fucking seconds.

Heat washed over his cheeks as he thought of those leather pants, and how they had been pressed against him. He cursed himself, knowing that Loki would have felt his arousal easily with how close they had been.

He shook his head, standing on legs made of jello. He turned and downed his drink, the cold liquid burning as he swallowed it. Then he thought of something.

“Hey, JARVIS, why the hell didn’t you tell me my guest was _Loki_?”

 _“I didn’t want to frighten your lady friend, sir.”_ Tony just grunted, turning to look at the mirror behind his bar. He froze. “Well, shit.”

The mark was dark purple and red, the skin around the bite almost white. Then he noticed something else. He took off the tank top, turning around. Lakota’s scratches were gone, red marks in the shape of fingers decorating his shoulder and sides. Loki had healed the scratches.

Shaking his head in disbelief, he looked over at the table. To his utter astonishment, Loki’s helmet sat in the center of it. He walked over, picking it up. One of the horn things was broken off, and a huge gash split the metal on the side of it. He rubbed his fingers across the jagged edges, wondering how the hell Loki survived whatever had hit him.

He sighed, tucking it under his arm and heading towards the elevator. Looks like he had work to do.

 

 

 **~____________________** **FrostIron** **____________________~**

 

 

 

“Dude! That thing is nasty!”

“I told you.”

“Who gave you such a mark, Tony?”

“Whoever she was, she must have been a wild ride!”

Tony sighed, leaning his head back against the couch as Clint, Natasha, and Bruce complimented the damn bite.

A week had passed since Loki’s ‘visit’, and the God still hadn’t shown up. The bite had long since scabbed over and was now healing into a scar. The bruise around it had turned a pale brown-yellow color, as had the bruises along his spine and across his ribs. Tony smirked a bit. They hadn’t seen those. Well, yet.

Tony looked over at them, three sets of eyes examining Loki’s handiwork. Of course, they would never find out that it was Loki. _Ever_.

Clint looked up and grinned wickedly at him, flashing him a thumbs up at his ‘accomplishment’.  Bruce had merely looked impressed upon seeing it, but Natasha was still pissed he wouldn’t tell her who it was. She was glaring at him and he smiled innocently at her. She scowled.

He had just finished repairing the helmet when JARVIS warned him of her arrival. Whatever she had come to speak to him about had been forgotten once she saw the mark. An hour later, and here they all were, on Tony’s couch and staring at it. Clint nudged him with his elbow, grinning.

“Come on, Tony! At least tell me if she’s exotic.”

Natasha glared at him and Tony snorted. Loki was the God of Mischief, a Frost Giant, and is the adoptive son and brother to Odin and Thor. “Definitely exotic,” he muttered, earning a wide grin and a, “Right on, man!”

“JARVIS, who is she?” Natasha asked suddenly. Tony looked over at her sharply. _Damn it, JARVIS, you better not tell her who it was…_

 _“Her name was Lakota, Ms. Romanoff.”_ Tony blinked, very carefully hiding his relief as Natasha looked at him triumphantly. “There, now that wasn’t so hard, now was it?” She gloated and Tony just shrugged, sipping from his scotch glass.

“Hey,” Bruce said suddenly, “Did we ever tell Tony why we came?”

“No, we did not tell Tony why you came,” Tony interrupted. Natasha made a face at him, then sat a bit straighter. “Thor saw Loki.”

Tony had been raising his glass to take a sip, but he shoot up straight at this, scotch forgotten. “What? Where? When?”

Bruce held up his hands, smiling grimly. “Thor said it was thousands of miles from here, and it was two days ago.” Tony nodded, leaning back in his couch. He blinked, wondering why Loki hadn’t showed up yet.

He shrugged it off, taking the sip he had neglected to take a few moments ago. I burned down his throat and he was suddenly reminded of a very different heat on his neck, a coolness pressed against him.

Natasha snapped in his face and he jumped, looking up at her. Clint and Bruce were standing up near the door. Natasha stared at him, smirking slightly. “I said, we were leaving.” Tony yawned in her face, then stood up, grinning at her disgruntled expression.

“Alright. Well, I have to get naked anyway.”

Clint’s eyes bugged out of his head and Tony grinned. “Shower, moron.” Natasha was still laughing as they all left, closing the door with a last smile at her friend. Tony just shook his head, smiling after them.

Cool air touched the back of his neck and Tony froze. Not again.

“Naked, hmm? Maybe I’ll have to stick around after all.”

Tony shivered as a cool, armored arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him close enough so that the green mantle that fell from Loki’s shoulders fluttered around the mortal's ankles and brushed the sides of his arms.

“Or I could get JARVIS to get Thor,” Tony said, and he fully expected trouble the moment that arm flinched. Instead it just tightened, cool breath ghosting over Tony’s cheek.

“Or you won’t.”

A pale hand slid up to rest on Tony’s chest just to the left of the Arc Reactor, and Tony knew he could feel the racing, frantic beating of his heart. Loki sighed, almost relaxing into Tony’s back.

Not knowing what else to do, Tony slowly leaned his head back until he could rest it on a leather-clad shoulder, black hair tickling his face. Loki looked down at him in surprise, and Tony found his lips just an inch above his own. They froze, and a strange expression crossed Loki’s face.

“I think perhaps I should leave,” he said suddenly, still looking into dark brown eyes. The green fire flared around them and Tony looked down with interest when it flickered against his skin without harming him. Then the fire was gone and heat returned to his back where Loki’s cold body had pressed against it. He wondered if it was a Frost Giant thing, to be so cold.

He blinked as he realized his heart beat had slowed almost as soon as Loki had rested his hand on it, and he wondered what the hell that meant. He just shook his head, turned, and walked towards the stairs.

When he walked into his room, his lamp had been moved to the middle of his night-stand instead of closer to his bed. And hadn't the helmet been there just an hour ago? He frowned and walked over to the misplaced furniture, finding a bit of paper folded under it. He opened it, eyes flickering over the strange, elegant writing,

 

_Tony,_

_Thank you._

_-L_

Tony smiled and ran a finger over the script, a bit in awe at the elegant curls and delicate lines. Then he shook his head with a small smile, folding the bit of paper again so he could place it carefully in his drawer. The Avenger turned towards his bathroom, walked in and turned on the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I fixed the part of the story where Tony finds Loki's note. I hope this makes more sense :)


	2. So This is Weird, But I'll Roll With It

**Chapter Two** -  


“Shit!” Tony cursed, ignoring the sharp pain in his side as the metal of his suit collapsed onto his ribs. He glared at The Enchantress, sweat running down his brow as they stared at each other.

The bitch had showed up about an hour ago, wreaking havoc and starting fights. Tony had just got there, and he could see Steve on a rooftop, shield stained with blood. Natasha stood beside him with blood running down her face, and Clint was on a rooftop just above them with his bow at his side, which was weird. Of course, he had gathered this moments before Amora had crushed his sides with a spell.

“MAGIC!” roared a very angry, very green, Bruce Banner. “Hulk HATES MAGIC!” A rather large chunk of concrete flew up at Amora and the annoying blond dodged it, shocking it with a jolt of magic as it went past. It turned into several hundred shards of very sharp rock that slowed as said shards rotated to face the doctor, pointy side down. Tony felt the blood drain from his face.

“Bruce! MOVE!” He yelled, tipping in the air so that his feet were facing the sky when he sped down. Hulk just looked up angrily, the veins in his neck standing out as he tried to rip out another bit of the street.

Tony hit Hulk hard in the side, hard enough that the big green fellow rolled over onto the ground. That’s when the rocks started burying themselves next to their heads. Tony covered as much of Hulk’s body as he could, though the green guy occasionally let out a roar of pain.

The air whooshed out of his lungs as a large bit of rock hit him directly between his shoulders. He heard Natasha scream, that high, shrill sound when a girl is truly terrified. Hulk shuddered and Tony found himself covering Bruce in his human form, blood dripping from a gash on his forehead.

Tony could feel his body going cold, though it was strangely hot where that rock hit him. A flash of green caught his attention just before blue and white covered the ground in front of him, and the sound of rocks hitting something above his head filled the suddenly small, cold space.

Someone shouted something next to him and bits of his suit began flying off around his back and sides. He had meant to complain, but he found his tongue thick and heavy in his mouth, unable to form a word.

Cool hands touched his back and pain flared down his spine, making Tony cry out. The coldness turned to scalding hot, then to pleasant warmth, the waves flowing over his back and down his sides as someone whispered in his ear.

“Don’t die. Don’t die. Don’t die.”

The voice seemed to be pleading with him and Tony tried to turn his head to tell them that he was fine. He only saw strangely familiar black boots before green covered his vision in a thick blur, almost as if someone threw green fabric over his face. He closed his eyes against it, concentrating on breathing, which seemed to be eluding him. His chest tugged slightly as a sort of _presence_ poked around under his ribs. The pain eased and he found he could breathe a little easier.

Something hot touched his wrist and the cool hands disappeared, only to be replaced with a piercing, agonizing cold. Bruce moaned from underneath him, looking up and blinking in surprise. A girl screamed and Tony blinked as he recognized Amora’s voice.

More voices swirled around him, banging on something. Light suddenly filled every inch of space and Tony closed his eyes, the light becoming darkness.

 

**~____________________** **FrostIron** **____________________~**

 

Tony groaned, opening his eyes. An annoying beeping sounded just to the left of him, and he turned his head to glare at the alarm clock. He blinked upon finding a heart monitor, frowning at it. He looked down, finding himself on a small bed with rails and white blankets.

He felt uncomfortably stiff, as if he hadn't moved in days. His left wrist itched, but he decided to blame it on the IV that was, no doubt, stuffed into a vein there. He looked around and frowned at the lack of décor around the white and cream room. Bruce sat on a rather large brown chair and Tony studied him. A large bruise blossomed around a stitched cut in his forehead, the hand on his cheek wrapped in bandages. His eyes had drifted closed and Tony decided he looked too damn peaceful.

“Feeling green?”

Bruce’s head jerked up and his face split on a huge grin. “Tony! Geez, you scared the hell out of us.” The doctor dragged the chair over to the bed, now frowning in concern. Tony just shrugged, then gasped as pain radiated from between his shoulders just below the muscles.

Bruce leaned forward, placing warm hands on Tony’s shoulders as he pushed him back onto the bed before he could double over and perhaps hurt himself. Tony wheezed slightly, his chest still tight and his back aching. He looked up at Bruce.

“What the hell happened?”

Bruce smiled slightly, sitting down. Well, shit. Bruce only ever smiled like that when he was worried. Son of a-

“You died.”

Huh? Tony blinked. “What?” He wasn’t expecting that one.

Bruce shifted in his seat. “You were dead for ten hours. We kept oxygen going into you, but your heart wouldn't start.” Bruce frowned at that, then brightened. “Your ticker started up and going pretty damn strong last night. All of the power shut down, and we thought the machines that kept you alive went out, too.”

Tony stared at him, one hand clutched to his chest as if he could protect his heart with his own, calloused fingers.

Bruce smiled. “When we came in, you were breathing on your own and your pulse was strong.” Tony just nodded, hand still resting next to the arc reactor. Bruce suddenly leaned forward, hands clasped under his chin.

“Where you did get that bracelet?” He asked. Tony blinked. “What bracelet?” He looked at his wrist, not seeing anything. Then he lifted up the other one. He could only stare.

Wrapped around his left wrist was a metal snake. It was exquisitely crafted, every scale complete with tiny ridges that only nature could produce. The color was a dark blue, like the bottom of a deep pool, and the eyes seemed to be made of rubies. Small lines the palest of blue curved around in between some of the scales.

The metal was cold despite the fact that Tony must have been wearing it for hours under the warm blanket. He swore he could feel a slight pulsing as he ran a finger over it, twisting his hand this way and that to watch the light reflect off of the scales and, for a moment, he forgot the pain in his back and chest.

Bruce was frowning. “We can’t get it off. We’ve even tried a diamond edged saw.” Tony looked up at that, holding his wrist against his chest as he gaped at his friend. “You tried to hack it off with a damn saw? The hell is the matter with you? This is a piece of friggin’ art!”

Bruce sighed, leaning back. “It was white before the power outage. That’s why we tried to get it off. I didn't trust it.”

Tony frowned at that. “Maybe it’s some sort of mood reader…or something.” Bruce just stared at him and Tony grinned in response. “I don’t know, but it’s pretty cool.” He blinked, thinking of something. “Hey, what the hell happened to me?”

Bruce shifted again and Tony started worrying. “A chunk of concrete lodged its self into your back through the suit. Luckily, it missed pretty much everything, though you lost a lot of blood. The rocks scraped both of your lungs and pressed against the main artery along the spine.”

Tony felt his eyes widen at this. “Damn,” he breathed. He had come close.

Bruce nodded, then scowled. “That damn Loki showed up.” Tony’s eyebrows shot up and Bruce just scowled harder. “They think he was about to kill us. Steve said it looked like the bastard teleported right next to us before trying to turn us into popsicles.”

Tony thought of the strange coldness on his back, of the whispered words.

_“Don’t die.”_

He clenched his jaw against the sudden urge to tell Bruce that Loki hadn't wanted to kill him. Bruce seemed to think that Tony was just angry, and he nodded in agreement to that anger.

“Thor cracked open the ice bubble he put around us, and Loki started fighting Amora.” He gave an unamused snort. “Too bad they didn't kill each other. Would've made our lives easier.” A scream echoed in Tony’s mind, and he knew why Amora had made the sound. _Loki…had attacked her…to get her away from him?_

“Well,” Bruce said, standing. “I have to go check on Clint. Messed up his shoulder pretty good.” Tony nodded, watching as Bruce made his way out. He stared at the doorway for a while, almost zoning out. Then his eyes shifted to the snake around his wrist and he ran a finger along its spine, wondering at everything that had happened.

 

**~____________________** **FrostIron** **____________________~**

 

Tony grinned, stretching his arms above his head in a satisfying stretch. It had been three weeks since Amora’s little party, and he had stayed at the HQ until three hours ago when Bruce drove him home.

“JARVIS!” Tony called out, grinning. After only a few moments, a soft crackling sound filled the space.

_“Good morning, sir. It’s good to have you back.”_

Tony grinned, glad to hear the computer’s voice, even if he created it. “It’s good to be back, JARVIS.”

He looked around, smiling as he took on the familiar surroundings. The couch in front of his flat screen TV, the floor to ceiling windows that looked out across the city, and most of all, the mini bar he had in the corner of his living room.

Having not had a proper drink in forever, he promptly sauntered over, fetching his favorite glass and filling it with ice and scotch. He took a healthy swallow, sighing as it burned in a familiar, comforting way. For about the millionth time he traced the snake around his left wrist, fingers bumping over the soft scales. He had taken to the habit like he had scotch and when he was upset, his hands seemed to find the bracelet before his mind could understand why.

He frowned slightly, looking at the corner of the bar. There was a slight dent in it, and he wondered if it was from his hips or Loki’s hands. He turned to look at the mirror behind him, reaching up to pull the neck of his shirt away. The bite was still there, a faint scar against his tanned skin.

Once again his hand found the snake and he leaned against the counter, swallowing the rest of his drink before pouring himself another one. His back ached, but he ignored it. Bruce had already told him how many stitches and staples it had taken to put him back together again, so he knew exactly why the skin and muscles under his shoulders pulled and stretched. Still ignoring the pain, he turned to walk up the stairs to his room.

By the time he got there, the pain was undeniable, a hot, insistent tugging and pulling that had him gasping. His chest burned and he found it hard to breathe, his heart pounding. One hand stroked at the snake and he ignored the lights, relying only on the light from his arc reactor as he walked into his room. Damn, he needed a shower.

He unbuttoned his shirt, hissing through clenched teeth when he had to rotate his shoulders to take it off. The fabric caught on the bandages, and he gritted his teeth to keep from making any noise as he slowly reached behind him to adjust it so it fell loose in his hands.

Blue light reflected off of the shirt and Tony squinted at the dark stain on the back. Damn. How the hell was he going to change the damn bandage if he couldn’t even take off his shirt without feeling as if he was ripping himself apart?

_“Sir, you have a visitor,”_ JARVIS said, and Tony noticed the slight emphasis on ‘visitor’. “JARVIS,” he began, only to be interrupted by a flash of green light. Heavy breathing sounded behind him and Tony could smell the thick, coppery scent of blood. An instant chill flowed from the God behind him, and Tony sighed as the heat in his back eased somewhat.

“How badly are you injured?”

The voice came suddenly, and Tony almost jumped at it. “A few stitches, a few more staples,” he answered vaguely, smirking at the annoyed snort behind him.

“Hey, JARVIS, li-“

“No!” Tony froze as that chill was suddenly a whole lot closer. “Don’t turn on the lights.” Loki’s voice was softer this time, though a hint of the previous desperation still clung to his words.

_“Sir?”_ JARVIS inquired and Tony frowned.

“Why can’t I turn on the lights?”

Silence.

Tony scowled, starting to turn.

“Don’t look at me!” that silken voice growled, and Tony froze.

“Why?”

More silence.

The scowl deepened, and Tony turned around completely, ignoring Loki’s growls. The God was cast in shadow, only his eyes glowing.

And they weren't green.

They were the color of fresh spilled blood.

Tony took a small step back, glad that he was still holding his shirt close to the arc reactor so it couldn't shed light on Loki’s Jotun form. He could see those horns from the hallway light as it was.

They stood staring at each other, Loki panting softly and Tony wheezing. Neither of them moved, both sets of eyes locked on the other as if their lives depended on it. Tony was stroking the snake and saw Loki’s head dip slightly in its direction, making his hand freeze.

“You died.”

The voice was soft and almost accusing and Tony wondered at the strange tone to it. “Only for a little bit. They got my heart going again.” To his astonishment, Loki snorted.

“They? _They_ only sewed up the holes in your muscles. I had to-“ He stopped abruptly, and Tony blinked.

“You…healed me…” Loki shifted slightly and Tony nodded as if that confirmed it. “How bad was it?”

Loki shifted again, apparently uncomfortable. Then he sighed. “The rock severed your spine and the artery next to it, piercing your lungs and forcing a sort of metal into your heart.”

Tony’s head spun and he sank down onto his bed. Severed the spine…”I would have been crippled even if I hadn't died.” Loki grunted in agreement and Tony rubbed the snake as he thought about this.

“Why?”

Loki shrugged, then made a soft gasping sound, as if the movement pained him. Tony remembered the smell of blood and he stood, walking towards the God. He had saved his life, so…why not return the favor?

“Hey, how badly are _you_ hurt?” he asked, stopping about a foot from the Asgardian. Loki stiffened at his approach. “I am fine. How is your chest? The metal was embedded quite deeply, and I had to concentrate on that rather than your lungs.”

Tony noticed that he avoided his question, but let it slide. “It’s fine. Burns, I guess but-“ His voice cut off as freezing cold hands hovered just above his chest, an inch of air between them.

A strange, pushing sensation filled his chest and he shivered, wondering if this is what magic felt like. The pushing was ice cold and burning hot at the same time, and Tony couldn't catch his breath. The world swam with black dots and he had the strangest sensation of falling and freezing at the same time.

 

**~____________________** **FrostIron** **____________________~**

 

It may have only been a few seconds or a few centuries since the pushing started, but an eternity later, Tony found himself laying on his stomach on his bed. Cold air seeped into his back and he raised his head.

Loki sat next to him, hands a few inches above his back. His face was cast in some sort of green glow and Tony realized the glow was coming from the God’s hands. Red eyes met his for a moment before he pulled his hands back, settling them in his lap awkwardly. The green glow remained for about three seconds before it winked out of existence, leaving only the blue light from the arc reactor.

Tony wiggled around, humming slightly when he realized the pain in his back was almost completely gone. He rolled over, twisting so he lay on his side propped up by his elbow. He blinked when he realized that Loki’s armor was gone. He now only wore those damn pants and a dark colored shirt with laces at the throat. It seemed to cling to him like a second skin around the chest, but flowed free around his waist. Odd, he decided.

“Hey, how long was I out?” Loki watched him, red eyes wary. “About twenty minutes. Your lungs are fine, now.” Tony took an experimental breath, nodding when the burn didn't come this time. Loki gave a small sigh and swayed, dangerously close to falling off the bed. Tony lurched forward, catching him before he fell.

Loki gasped at the same time Tony did. The full line of Loki’s arm pressed against Tony’s stomach and chest. It was so cold it burned, but he didn't let go. Loki looked up at him, eyes wide. “You burn,” he whispered. Tony nodded. “You too, Reindeer Games.” Loki snorted at the nickname, the sound quickly forming into a rather undignified squeak as Tony lifted him bridal style.

The Avenger arched an eyebrow at him and Loki scowled. “Put me down, mortal.” Tony shook his head, walking out of the room. “Not a chance, Wobbles. You’re going to fall down the stairs or something.” Loki growled at him, but the mortal stubbornly kept walking.

Loki stayed stiff in his arms for a moment, then seemed to relax slightly, eyes shifting to the arc reactor in Tony’s chest. Even in the near darkness, Tony could see the curiosity in that red gaze and he smirked to himself.

He paused in front of a door and, after a few moments of confused silence, Loki reached out and opened it. Tony smiled, striding into the guest bedroom. “See, we make a good team,” he announced, and Loki just rolled his eyes, letting out a small gasp when Tony set him down on the bed. He grimaced as the heat rushed to his skin where Loki had cooled it and he caught Loki making the same face.

“Can I turn on the lights now?” Tony asked. The god stiffened, looking up at him. Finally he sighed, turning his head away. “Fine,” he consented. Tony watched him for a moment before sighing.

“JARVIS, lights.”

_“Yes, sir.”_

The lights flickered on and Tony blinked, lips parting slightly as he looked down at Loki. His skin was a blue as blue could get, faint lines of a lighter shade running along every sharp angle and down each plane of muscle. Pale grey horns curved over his head from his forehead, and when Loki growled Tony could see fangs. His claws were black and pointed and those red eyes burned like blood on fire. His shirt was a very dark green with a strange darker splotch on the chest and right shoulder, the colors making the blue even darker.

Loki shifted, refusing to lift those blazing eyes from the wall. “Looked your fill?” he asked bitterly. Tony blinked and closed his mouth with a sheepish smile. “Sorry. You know, you’re kind of beautiful.”

Loki’s head snapped up at that and Tony frowned, just now thinking of something. “Hey, what does this snake do?” he asked, holding up his left wrist. For the first time, he realized that the snake’s colors matched Loki’s skin and eyes. The God looked up at him, frowning.

“It told me if you were still alive. I didn't know if you’d survive Amora’s attack, so I wove a spell that would whisper to me your vitals and location whenever I asked for it. It just came out in the form of a snake. When they broke open the ice cave I made, I was nowhere near done healing you. I had to place the spell before they took you away.”

Tony wondered if Loki knew he was rambling, smiling slightly. He sat down on the edge of the bed and the God shut up, looking at him strangely. “The power went out in the hospital,” Tony said quietly, looking at the snake. “When it came back on, all of the machines I was hooked up to weren't needed anymore because I apparently had a minor miracle.” Loki remained silent, fidgeting against the soft covers of the bed.

“Thank you.”

Loki shifted again at the human’s words, and Tony smiled as he stood. “Come on, take off the shirt. I need to see how badly you’re hurt.” The trickster glared at him, then hooked his hands on the hem of his shirt, pulling it up. Tony’s eyes flicked down along his smooth, leanly muscled stomach before he helped pull off the shirt, letting it fall to the floor. It made an odd smacking sound and Tony suddenly knew what the dark spot was. He let out a hiss, eyes widening. “Geez, Lokes…”

Gashes cut across the blue skin on his chest, deep enough that Tony caught a flash of white that had to be bone. Loki just nodded, sighing as he let his hands fall to his sides. Tony looked at him, trying to focus on his eyes instead of his ruined chest. “Can you…heal it?”

Loki looked up at him, pain barely veiled in those eyes. “A little bit, but not all the way. My magic is…spent.” Loki seemed to chew on that last word before spitting it out and Tony understood how hard it was for the God to admit any kind of weakness.

“Okay, well, do what you can and I’ll bandage what you can’t.” Loki blinked, frowning. “You would…help me?”

Tony tossed him an exasperated look, even though the corners of his mouth twitched. “Well, duh. Geez, Reindeer Games, you’re acting like I don’t owe you or something.” Loki looked at him rather strangely at that, then smiled a bit, the movement more of a grimace. “Yes, I suppose you do.”

Tony grinned at him, turning towards the table next to the bed. Bruce had gone about the house, putting medical bandages everywhere in case Tony needed then. At first he thought it was annoying. Now he was just grateful.

He opened the drawer, grunting in satisfaction when he found a few packages of gauze and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. Turning, he placed the medical supplies on the bed next to Loki, who watched him apprehensively. Tony gave him his best smirk and was rewarded with a roll of those scarlet eyes. Then Loki sighed and gritted his teeth as he lay down, raising his hands until they hovered above the gashes. He took a deep breath and his hands started glowing with the same green light Tony had seen not even ten minutes ago.

Tony watched in fascination as the muscles writhed under the skin, awed until he looked over at Loki’s face. The God was gritting his teeth so hard blood ran from the corner of his mouth, and he was making soft panting noises. Tony automatically reached out with a hand, but stopped when Loki shook his head, hands shaking as he wove his magic.

So Tony just sat there staring like an idiot, watching as muscle and skin knitted themselves back together until there were only four deep cuts in the center of Loki’s chest. His hands fell with a soft gasp and Tony saw tears glistening on those blue cheeks.

He leaned forward, inspecting the cuts. The largest was from the God’s right shoulder to the center of his chest, the other three quick slashes across his pecs and stomach. Tony unscrewed the alcohol, splashing some on a gauze pad.

“This will sting, Lokes,” he warned, then wiped the blood off of the Asguardian’s chest as gently as he could. Loki twitched under his touch and made a soft whimpering noise, but didn't try to stop him.

When the wound was clean, Tony set the reddened pad on the table, leaning forward to catch Loki’s upper arms in his hands. He shivered at the icy skin under his fingers as he pulled the God up to a sitting position. “I need to wrap them up,” he explained, and Loki nodded tiredly.

He nodded back and quickly pulled the bandages out of their wrappers, getting more gauze pads as well. He froze when something cold and heavy met his skin and he turned, finding Loki’s head on his shoulder. Tony blinked, watching him for a moment.

Black hair fell down to his waist in soft waves, prompting Tony to reach around Loki’s slender frame to run his fingers through it. He smiled when he found it just as soft as it had been before. Loki sighed and settled closer to him, a cold arm coming up to rest on Tony’s knee and thigh.

He reluctantly withdrew his hand to place the pads across the gashes, holding them in place while he wrapped them with the bandages. Then he sat with his hands on SHEILD’s Third Most Wanted’s waist, cold breath misting over his spine as Loki leaned against him.

For a while they just breathed, pale horns brushing his temple as Tony rested his cheek on the top of Loki’s head. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he had just sat this close to someone, not even worrying about anything other than what it felt like to have someone beside him.

Tony suddenly noticed the fact that there were both topless, save for Loki’s wrapped chest, and certain parts of his anatomy definitely noticed this as well. Despite being, well, blue, Loki definitely had amazing physique and was…pretty damn hot, actually. Trying not to think about if all that cold skin would burn his tongue, he cleared his throat awkwardly and Loki stirred, sighing as he leaned back. Tony grasped the God’s arms and lay him down slowly so he didn't jostle the bandages.

Loki let his arms fall to his sides, though he seemed to lean into Tony’s touch a moment longer than really necessary. Tony decided he had imagined that. Or rather, another part of him had imagined that. He stood up and pulled the covers out from under the God, pulling them back up to cover him.

Loki’s eyes had already closed, but he opened them to look at Tony sleepily. They stared at each other for a moment, red eyes meeting brown. Then Loki snuggled down into the covers and scarlet eyes drifted shut. Tony backed out of the room, turning off the light as he went. He closed the door gently so it didn't make any noise and leaned against the wall just outside it with a sigh.

_“Sir?”_ JARVIS said. Tony frowned, expecting a tirade about fraternizing with the enemy. Instead, all that came was, _“Mr. Laufeyson sends his thanks, sir.”_ Tony blinked, then smiled as he made his way back to his room.

“Tell him I said right back at’cha.”

_“Right away, sir.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About time, eh? Tell me what you think! Also, should sex happen in the next chapter? I could use a little smut, lol!


	3. So Yeah, This is Dangerous...But I Don't Care Right About Now...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...this is pretty much just sex...And smut...and a little bit of fluff... Try not to drool all over your keyboard. It's kinda hard to wipe all of that off...

**Chapter Three** -  


Tony groaned, opening his eyes. Moon light assaulted him from the open window and he snapped them shut again, rolling over.

_“Sir?”_

Tony jumped slightly when JARVIS spoke, then scowled into his pillows. “Yeah, JARVIS?”

_“Mister Laufeyson seems to be distressed.”_

Tony sat up straight with a muffled curse, not even bothering to put on his pants as he swiftly got up. His red silk boxers would have to do. He walked down the hall and pushed Loki’s door open to walk in. He promptly stopped dead, eyes widening.

Loki lay in the middle of the bed, a fine tremor running down his body to quake his limbs and chatter his teeth. At first he thought Loki was having some sort of seizure, but the strangled groans of terror in the God’s throat made him think it was a nightmare.

Tony walked over to the dreaming God, grasping Loki’s shoulder. “Hey, wake up! Loki! Hey! You’re SAFE!”

Blazing red eyes snapped open and Tony gasped when a freezing hand clamped around his throat, flipping him over onto the bed. Tony gaped up at the trickster currently straddling him, pinning him to the bed. Ragged gasps escaped past those fangs, eyes wide.

Tony reached up to press his palm against a blue cheek, feeling tears against frigid skin. He was starting to see spots, but he forced himself to not fight back, to keep calm. Loki shuddered at his touch, then collapsed on top of him. The hand around Tony’s throat eased and he made himself breathe slow and steady instead of gasping for air like his body demanded. Broken sobs shook the body above him and Tony rubbed his hands down Loki’s back.

“Shh, it’s alright. You’re safe. It’s okay, I’m right here.” Tony murmured to the God as soothingly as he could, not really listening to what he was saying, just trying to help. He held him as close as possible, which was very possible since freezing arms wrapped tightly around the man’s bare torso.

The sobs slowed, becoming small little hic-ups. Still Tony held him, whispering anything, everything he thought of. He started talking about the war, about how he woke up screaming at least once a week, about how he dreamed of a bag over his head while he drowned. He spoke about the explosion that had put shards of shrapnel in his chest, about how the arc reactor kept them away from his heart.

The hic-ups turned to ragged breathing and Tony kept talking, this time about the suit. He spoke of how he made it, about how the bit of metal in his chest powered it. He spoke of JARVIS, who introduced himself to Loki with a soft _“Hello, sir. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”_

After a while, when Tony had run out of things to say, he found Loki curled against his chest, breathing deep and even as the God slept. Tony sighed, pulling him closer despite the cold. Those pale horns brushed his jaw as he leaned his cheek against black satin hair, breathing in the scent of sweat, leather, and frost.

 

 

 **~____________________** **FrostIron** **____________________~**

 

 

Tony stirred as he opened his eyes. He usually woke up sweating, but this time he was a bit chilled. Not enough to be uncomfortable, but enough to notice it. He looked down, blinking when he found red eyes gazing up at him. A black eyebrow arched and Tony felt his lips slide into a smirk.

“Morning, honey,” he purred, grinning when both eyebrows shot up. Loki shifted a bit and Tony realized both of the Asguardian’s arms were still around his back, pinned to the bed by their combined weight. A cold leg lay between his, and hips pressed to the right side of Tony’s pelvis, which the billionaire definitely didn't notice at all.

Tony sighed, letting his head fall back against the pillows. “JARVIS, what time is it?”

_“It’s two forty-five in the afternoon, sir.”_

Tony frowned. “Already? Huh. I guess I had a rough night,” he said wryly.

“I did, of course, try to wake you.”

Tony tilted his head to look down at the God still leaning against him. Red eyes sparkled in amusement. “I woke perhaps an hour ago. Your snoring is very insistent.” Loki ignored Tony’s denial and twisted to snuggle closer into his side. The movement effectively shut him up, since Tony was a bit stunned the fickle character had even allowed him to touch him, much less actually cuddle with him. He frowned and tightened his own arms around the God. Loki most likely didn't get held like this often, a feeling Tony knew well.

Cold breath blew across Tony’s chest next to the arc reactor as Loki rested his head on his shoulder, ebony hair brushing the playboy’s cheek. A cold arm withdrew from around him to stroke a blue finger across the glass and metal face in Tony’s chest. He watched as Loki explored the devise, shivering when he ran his fingers lightly over the scar around it.

Loki lifted his head to peer at it closely, and Tony watched as the God’s eyes flickered in curiosity before turning to look at him. “So it acts as a magnet?” Tony blinked, then remembered what he had said that night. “Yeah. It keeps the shrapnel where it’s supposed to be.”

Loki hummed softly, turning back to the reactor. Tony wiggled a bit and Loki sighed, extracting himself from the playboy’s arms. “It is time to awaken,” the God said, and Tony thought he saw a shred of disappointment in his crimson gaze, but he told himself he imagined it and sat up. He felt almost too hot without that cold flesh against him, and he distantly wondered if Loki felt too cold. He shrugged and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

“Need to change your bandages, anyway.” He stood and, deciding to ignore the fact that he still wore only his red silk boxers, grabbed a few gauze pads before turning back to the Asguardian. He paused when he saw Loki’s eyes flicker very quickly up to his face. _Did he just…? No, you’re over thinking it, Stark._

He sat down on the edge of the bed like he had last time, opening the pads as Loki slid forward to sit in front of him. Tony froze, wide-eyed. “Loki?” he asked, his voice a bit strangled. “Where the hell are your clothes?”

The God frowned as if he were confused. Tony gritted his teeth and dragged the bed covers over his lap, hiding a rather interesting part of Loki’s anatomy that had even more interesting pale lines swirling across it. Yeah, he definitely didn't notice them.

“Ah,” the trickster said, clearing understanding the dilemma. “I forgot nudity is not as common on Midgard.” Tony just muttered under his breath, reaching out to unwrap Loki’s chest. When the bandages were gone, the billionaire gingerly peeled the pads off and then just stared in amazement.

The cuts were thin lines, barely bleeding at all. Loki gave a small sound of surprise and Tony looked up to meet red eyes that were just as confused as his own. “How did they heal so fast without you using your magic?”

Loki lifted a hand to touch the healing lines, wonder in his eyes. “I don’t know. A Frost Giant doesn't heal as fast as a mortal or an Asguardian because their body temperature is low.” Loki cut off, and Tony noticed that the God pressed his hand to his chest, nodding as if confirming something.

“You healed it.”

Tony blinked in surprise. Loki looked over at him, hand still rubbing his chest. “While we slept, my skin warmed from being against yours. My magic must have taken your heat as energy and started healing me.”

“Huh,” Tony grunted. He reached out and hesitantly traced the longest of the cuts. Loki shivered and Tony’s eyes widened when the God leaned into his hand. Red eyes met his as he continued to run his fingers along the scars, and Tony could feel his heart pounding under his ribs. He leaned forward, pressing his whole of his hand against cold flesh.

Loki took in a deep breath and Tony smirked at him, feeling his heartbeat sputter for a moment. “You okay there, Reindeer Games?” Tony asked, his voice a bit too innocent. Loki frowned at him. “I am fine, I assure you. And why must you call me such names?”

Tony shrugged, grinning. “Some of them just fit, I guess.” Loki snorted. “In that case, you’re getting a name as well.”

Tony sat up straight, posing as Loki stared at him. He saw the God’s lips twitch and the billionaire waggled his eyebrows at him.

“Player.”

Tony looked over at him, a bit surprised. “Player? Really?” Loki smirked, clearly pleased he had surprised him. The mortal gaped at him , then a rather unexpected laugh bubbled out of his throat. Loki watched in amusement as Tony flopped down on the bed, still laughing.

His hand slid down the God’s chest to rest on his thigh, fingers brushing a portion of smooth skin not covered by the blanket. Loki shivered as Tony traced one of the raised lines that curled around the curve of his waist, red eyes drifting closed in contentment.

Tony watched the God arch into his touch as he followed the line up his side over his ribs, moving to touch a red line beside it. Muscles rippled under his hand as he ran a nail softly over one of the gashes, a short breath hissing out between sharp fangs. His red eyes were still closed and an almost purring sound rumbled in his chest and Tony wondered if he knew he was leaning forward. Probably not since Tony had no idea when he had raised himself up onto his elbow.

He came to a sudden revelation that had something in his chest tighten.

“No one has ever touched you in this form, have they?” He asked quietly.

Loki’s eyes snapped open and he stilled under the mortal’s gaze. They stared at each other for a long moment before Loki sighed, cold breath misting over Tony’s face. “No. You are the only one that has even seen this form.” The quiet admission combined with the way those red eyes refused to meet his own had Tony’s mind shut off enough to do something that would most likely end up with a pissed off God of Chaos stabbing him in the gut.

He sat up and scooted closer to the God, who sat up straight and whipped around so scarlet eyes met sable. Tony stared up at him and slowly tilted his face up, making it obvious what he was offering. Loki’s eyes widened as he gazed down at the mortal and it was a long moment before he lowered his head. He paused just an inch above Tony’s mouth, trembling softly under his hands. Tony smiled and arched up to meet him.

The God’s lips were freezing against his own, but he ignored the temperature difference and pressed the full line of his mouth against his. Loki shivered and moved his lips softly against Tony’s, a cold hand wrapping around his bicep. Tony slid an arm around his back to pull him close and they both pulled away to gasp when their torsos brushed.

“Geez,” Tony muttered, moving closer. Ice cold thighs closed around his hips as Loki wrapped his legs around the mortal. Something cold and hard rubbed against the front of Tony’s boxers and he instinctively rolled his hips up against it. Loki’s head fell back as a low moan rumbled up through his throat and Tony couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward to close his mouth around the smooth skin of his jaw. Loki bucked against him as the playboy nibbled and sucked his way across a pale line down his chin and throat, licking at the lines decorating his collarbones.

“Stark,” the God groaned and _damn_ if the breathy, needy tone didn't turn him on. He set his teeth against all that frosty skin and Loki positively writhed against him, cold arms wrapping around him to dig hard fingers into his back. Tony tightened his own arms, jaw clenching as the tips of Loki’s claws ran down his spine.

Those cold arms pulled and Tony found himself pressing Loki down into the bed. He lifted his head to stare down at his face, almost grinning at the darker shade of blue that now flushed his cheeks. Crimson eyes met his and Tony read his own lust reflected back at him. He rocked himself forward, the body stretched out under him arching up to keep the movement going.

Tony shivered, though he was past the point of the cold being a problem. Claws ran over the stitches in his back and the pain had his hips fluttering softly. Loki's lips slid into a smirk and Tony growled, watching those red eyes darken as the Avenger lowered his head to press his mouth possessively against the God's. Loki met him eagerly, lips parting enough to let Tony's prodding tongue past his fangs. A cold tongue tangled with his and even colder fingers ran down his back to push at the damn boxers he had forgotten he had on.

Tony pulled away, raising himself up onto his knees. His eyes widened a bit as he looked down. Loki was long and thick at the end of his body and Tony reached forward, wrapping a hand around the base and then slowly stroked up to the tip. Loki's body convulsed as his hands gripped Tony's hips so tightly that the black claws drew blood. Tony gritted his teeth and let out a groan at the pain, prompting the God to drag his claws down over the sensitive skin, leaving small cuts.

Red eyes met his as Tony's spine bowed at the pain, hand tightening. Having had quite enough of this teasing, the God lifted his claws out of the playboy's skin and instead drew them over the silk straining to hold him back. The material shredded and Tony barely had time to register this before a freezing hand wrapped around him. He threw his head back and let out a loud groan, hips thrusting forward.

"Oh _God_ , Lokes," he hissed and heard Loki chuckle beneath him, most likely at the irony of that title. Tony growled and leaned forward, hands frantically pulling at the drawers beside the bed. Loki stroked him teasingly slow and a cold tongue flicked at his throat, making the mortal pant softly before grunting in triumph when his fingers closed around the bottle he was looking for.

He pulled out the lube and popped it open with his thumb, taking his throat away from the God's sucking lips with a soft plop before replacing it with his mouth. Loki immediately opened his lips and their tongues resumed their earlier battle for dominance as Tony slicked up his fingers, shifting his hips a bit closer. The villan removed his hand from Tony's leaking member and spread his thighs invitingly. He gasped as Tony's finger ran over the ring of muscle he found there, a shudder running down his spine as that finger pushed in slowly.

Tony cut the underside of his tongue on one of Loki's fangs, the taste of blood making everything that much sweeter. Loki moaned into his mouth and licked at the cut as Tony pumped slowly in and out of him, thighs closing around his hips as the mortal added another finger. He writhed under him as a third digit entered him, a whine rising in the back of his throat.

"Enough," he panted, hips wiggling. "Take me now, Stark." Tony grinned at the command and took his hand back to slick himself up with the lube. He positioned himself at the God's entrance and licked at his chin teasingly as he pushed in.

Loki's eyes rolled back into his head and his spine arched up against him, muscles twitching under Tony's fingers. The Avenger groaned and rested his forehead on Loki's shoulder as _cold_ wrapped around him, the slick muscles clenching as he fought his way through them. It seemed to take a few moments before their hips were locked against each other like a puzzle piece, Tony fully sheathed in the tight, narrow ring of slick coldness.

After a bit Loki nodded, hips moving softly. "Move. Ah, Tony, _move_ ," he said, the pleading tones so unlike the usual commanding air of the God. Tony smirked and wrapped one arm around his back while the other gripped his hip tightly as he pulled out about an inch. He paused and, after Loki growled warningly at him, shifted his hips to slam back in. Claws gripped painfully at Tony's shoulders and the mortal repeated the movement, quickly finding a punishing pace that had the God below him damn near mewling with pain and pleasure.

Tony threw his head back and growled almost ferally, sharp teeth meeting his collarbone as he drove himself in and out of the cold body arching up to meet every one of his thrusts. Claws ran over the white-hot tension below his shoulder-blades and a very different heat pooled low in his abdomen.

"Loki," he ground out, hips loosing their rhythm in favor of a feverish, desperate pace. The God just tightened his grip, hands moving down to grasp the rounded muscles below Tony's hips to urge him on.

Loki let out a high pitched whine and their torsos were suddenly slick with something other than sweat and blood. The God's legs tightened almost as much as the slick muscles around him and Tony knew he had mere seconds left.

One, two, three thrusts and light exploded behind his eyes, spasms running up and down his spine as all that heat flowed out of him. Loki moved with him, claws digging into his hips as hard as the fangs in the mortal's collarbone as he willing accepted everything Tony had to offer.

When the spasms slowed enough to allow for breathing, Tony pulled out and fell like dead weight on top of the God. Those claws, so pleasurably painful before, ran lightly over the scratches they had made, fangs lifting out of the flesh of his collarbone. Tony turned his head, lips searching. Loki met him halfway and pressed blood-stained lips to his and the kiss was surprisingly gentle compared to their almost cruel love-making.

Too soon they had to pull away for air, Tony's head slipped down to rest against Loki's neck and shoulder as his hands slid up the God's sides. Loki's legs slowly slid back down to the mattress, but his arms tightened, trapping the Avenger on top of him. Tony honestly didn't care- everything was floating on a cloud of pain and satisfaction and the taste of frost coated his tongue thickly and he was pretty sure he was unable to move just yet.

Cool hands- not really cold anymore -ran lightly over the marks in his back and hips, provoking a shiver.

"I did not mean to bloody you so terribly," Loki said, his breath almost caressing the bite mark he had left in his lover's flesh. Tony just grunted, still a bit high.

"Don't matter. Like pain anyway," he mumbled, lips brushing soft, cold skin. He couldn't see Loki's face, but somehow he knew that the God was smiling.

Warmth flowed into the skin at his back and Tony wondered if Loki had withdrawn his arms. He moved his head just enough to look and discovered that a strange green glow cast softly flickering shadows about the room. After blinking a bit and thinking a bit more, the man realized that Loki was healing him.

The warmth was soothing, flowing almost like silk over all the claw marks and bruises. He grunted at the use of magic on him- again, he might add -and buried his face in the smooth crook of Loki's neck. The magical heat faded and cold hands rested against the stitches in his back as the thick blanket rolled over them on it's own accord. Tony was already falling asleep, the vague sound of soft whispering in a foreign language lulling him into peaceful oblivion.


	4. An update? Sylver must actually be alive then!

Hey guys! I'm so sorry that's taken so long for me to say anything on this story. It's been a crazy two years lmao  
I'm so very sorry that production of SOWK has pretty much stopped. It's a very good story, and it's been on my mind a lot lately.

What I want to do it perhaps rewrite this so make a bit more sense. After rereading some things, it's come to my attention that things are a slightly bit weird. I mean, c'mon, the chick's name was Lakota? What even??  
There are several other things I want to revise as well. We all know that Loki's got some trust issues, yet he willing lets a human- Stark, even -not only hold him as he sobbed, but actually let him make love in the very form he deems a monster. A form he doesn't dare to even look upon himself. And all this after only a month from the initial scene in the first chapter. Not to mention that Loki actually let someone else touch his helmet. Crazy shite right there.

Anyway, I am very much considering rewriting this story. My question is, do you want me to finish this version first, or just start working on the new version so as to not give spoilers? Let me know what you think guys! I'll try to be on as much as I can the next few days to respond to comments and whatnot xD

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I really hope you like this story! This is my first ever FrostIron fan-fic, so please leave a comment leaving me advise or suggestions for future chapters! Also, please point out any spelling or grammatical errors. I may not always catch them, lol. I hope you like this!


End file.
